


Overwatch: Winter's Duty

by DerpyFTW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, But Not Quite Yet!, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Even The Hamster, Everyone but 76 And Talon is chill with Winter And Treats Her Normally, Gotta Introduce Everybody First!, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Occasional fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Soldier 76 has had enough shit, Someone Give Winter A Hug Dammit, Swearing, Why Am I Not Happy With All These Tags?, Will Add Tags If Asked, Winter And Alex Are My Creations Btw, everyone's here!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Winter's A Past Member Of Overwatch And Has Answered The Recall. Will It Be Good Or Bad? Read To Find Out!





	1. No TALONT

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry For Not Uploading For A Hot While, I've Been Busy With School And Life, So Apologies For Being Absent! Hope Y'all Don't Mind! While I Was Away, I Joined The Overwatch Fandom And Although I Don't Play It, I Love The Characters To BITS! And I Came Up With A Character(Winter) And Wanted To Write A Fanfic With Her, So I Hope Y'all Enjoy!

“WATCH YOUR STEP!” Tracer called. Winter followed Reaper sneakily, figuring out what he was up to. “Is that your best stealth?” He sighed. Winter froze and tried hiding. “I know you’re there.” Reaper sighed. “NO I’M NOT!!” Winter snapped. “WAIT OH SH-“ Winter whimpered. She tried to scramble away before she was grabbed.  “LEGGO LEGGO LEGGO LEGGO!!!” Winter whimpered. “You did not think this plan through, did you?” Reaper asked. “I-I did!” Winter stammered. “A newbie. Interesting.” Reaper hummed. “I-I’m no newbie!” Winter stammered. “Then why did you pursue me?” Reaper asked. “Uh…….” Winter thought. “Well?” Reaper asked. “SHI+.” Winter gulped. “I wouldn’t put it that vulgar, but, yes.” Reaper said. “Well…….Let’s stall for a few seconds, huh?” Winter smiled nervously. “Why?” Reaper asked. “Just-Ya know! I wanna get to know ya better!” Winter stuttered. “Why do you want to do that?” Reaper asked. “Cause I know you’re a nice person and I know that there’s a person in there and that you’re very kind and sweet and cherished!” Winter stammered. “Am I?” Reaper asked, raising an eyebrow. “Y-Yeah! J-Just a rough exterior is all!” Winter stammered. “You’re an idiot.” Reaper sighed. “That’s what everyone keeps telling me.” Winter grumbled. “Of course. After all, it’s in an Overwatch agent’s oath to tell the truth.” Reaper smirked. “That-That was unnecessarily rude.” Winter whimpered. “Suck it up, buttercup.” Reaper growled. “And I, quite frankly, do not CARE.” He growled. Winter heard a familiar noise and looked up to see Tracer following above the rooftops. Tracer made a “stay quiet” motion and Winter nodded. “Now then, where were we?” Reaper purred. “Actually, buddy, couldja step a few inches back?” Winter asked. “Why?” Reaper asked. “Please?” Winter asked. “I suppose.” He said, stepping back. Winter looked up and nodded. “Wait, why did you-“ Reaper started before Tracer jumped onto him. “Get going, love! Jack wanted to see you!” Tracer said. Winter nodded and bolted off. 

 

 

 

Winter kept going until she reached the others.“Winter! There ya are! You worried Jack SICK!” Junkrat scolded. “I know, I was just following a lead.” Winter lied. “Whatever, mate. Just go over to ‘im. He’s been searchin’ for ya.” Junkrat said, pointing to a small makeshift base, barely able to fit three people. Winter gulped and slowly headed in. “Report, Winter.” 76 said. “W-Well, sir, I-I was following a lead and-“ Winter stuttered. “Were you really?” He asked. “…………N-No….” Winter said, lowering her head in shame. “What were you doing, then?” He asked. Most people would assume that he was calm due to his tone of voice, but Winter’s been with this team long enough to know better. He’s not calm, just holding everything in. Heaven help your soul if he releases everything on you. Mercy will work too. “I-I……I was following Reaper….” Winter said defeatedly. “Of course you did. How did it go?” He asked. “N-Not as bad as the other times……..Then again, those other times were with Sombra, Widowmaker, Doomfist-“ Winter started. “10-3.” He ordered. Winter stopped dead in her tracks. “You went after Reaper. PLEASE tell me you took somebody with you.” He sighed. “……………..10-74…….” Winter sighed. “Winter, I get it, you wanna try and improve, but to improve, ya gotta SURVIVE to show that improvement!” He snapped. “I-I know, but-“ Winter started. “No buts. I can’t believe I’m doing this, but you’re getting stuck with the buddy system until you know better.” He sighed. “Bu-“ Winter started. “That’s an order.” He said. “B-“ Winter started. “AN. ORDER.” He snapped. Winter sighed. There was no winning. “FINE.” Winter sighed heavily. “Good. I’ll notify everyone about this. And you’re going with Team Wreck for another mission.” He said. “WHAT?!?” Winter gasped. “What? Can’t handle a measly mission?” He asked, a bit of a sing-song tone. “I can’t be on a team with them-I CAN’T be on a team with HIM.” Winter stammered. “Well, too bad, buckaroo, cause you are.” He said. “Ya gotta be joking. I can’t do it. Not with HIM by my side!” Winter stammered. “Why not?” He asked, tilting his head in confusion. “Have you MET him?!” Winter asked. “Besides, I’ve had enough missions with him to know he’ll try and take the credit for it.” Winter mumbled. “Winter, we’ve talked about your mumbling. When you mumble, nobody can understand you.” He sighed. “I know he’ll try and take the credit. I’ve had enough missions with him to know that.” Winter sighed. “Like it or not, ya gotta work with him. Now, everybody’s at the ship, and they’re waiting on you, so hurry up. They don’t like being kept waiting.” He said. “Bu-“ Winter started. “That’s an order.” He said. Winter huffed and walked over to the ship with her team waiting for her. “Winter! Small world, ain’t it?” Mccree smiled. “Don’t talk to me, Jesse.” Winter growled. “Uh oh, spaghettios! Somebody’s not in a good mood!” Tracer joked. “Lena, good to see you’re okay.” Winter smiled weakly. “You too, love!” She smiled back. “How’re you doin’, lass?”Torbjörn asked. “Could be worse.” Winter shrugged. Then she looked in Mccree’s direction. “Oh wait, no, it couldn’t.” Winter grumbled. “What’s with her and Jesse? I know they have some beef, but I don’t know why!” Tracer asked. “Bad things happened and he was at fault for it.” Winter growled. “My fault? Never!” Mccree said. “Guys, guys, guys, come on! We haven’t even started the mission yet!!” Tracer said, standing between the two. “Right. THAT.” Winter growled. “So, who’s gonna be yer babysitter?” Mccree asked teasingly. “CERTAINLY NOT you.” Winter snapped. “Arright, that’s fair.” Mccree said, holding his hands up in defeat. “I can be!” Tracer said, waving her hand around. “That sounds good. Thanks, Lena.” Winter smiled. “No problem, love!” She grinned. “Wait, you’re all here, then where’s-“ Winter started. “Who, Hammond? He’s the pilot!” Torbjörn smiled. “I suddenly feel unsafe.” Winter said. “It’ll be fine! He’s a licensed pilot!” Torbjörn reassured. “Good…I don’t wanna die.” Winter sighed. (Timeskip because I’m lazy! ^~^)

 

 

“-And they’ve teased me about it ever since!” Winter scoffed. “Hah! I would, too, love!” Tracer laughed. “Betrayal!” Winter joked. “Move it, or lose it, team!” Mccree ordered. “Right.” Winter said, following everyone out. “We need to get in there and get everyone out safely, but first we need to get past the gate. Winter, that’s where you come in.” Mccree said. “Why?” Winter asked. “There’re some vents that lead through the gate, but yer the only one of us who can fit through.” Mccree said. “Why not have Hammond do it?” Winter asked. “His mech. Duh.” Mccree said. “Right.” Winter sighed. “Tracer, you’ll go in first and stay with Winter. Torbjörn, Hammond, yer with me.” Mccree ordered. Winter smiled as a joke sprung to her mind. “What are ya giving out?” Winter asked. “Orders…?” Mccree responded, confused. “One could say they’re a……MCCDECREE?” Winter joked. “Heck you.” Mccree growled. “Same to you, my cowboy compatriot!” Winter grinned, climbing into the vents. When she got in, she slowly opened the gate, making sure not to make any noise. “Good job, love!” Tracer whispered, sneaking in. Winter followed the instructions she was given and snuck into the security office (which was surprisingly empty) and disabled the cameras. “*Okay, now just wait there till we give ya the all clear to come out.*” Mccree said over the comm. “What?! I’m supposed to wait for ya guys to get everything exciting done and then I can leave?!” Winter whispered harshly. “*That’s an order, young lady.*” Mccree said. “Fine.” Winter sighed heavily. Winter sat back in the chair and sighed heavily. “Come on, love! It’s not so bad!” Tracer smiled. “Yeah, but it’s boring…..” Winter sighed. “I’m sure it’ll be fast! You know Jesse!” Tracer grinned. “That’s the problem. I know Jesse.” Winter grumbled. “Why’s that a problem, love?” Tracer asked. “He’s a pain….I know this from past experiences. Not to mention that he likes to risk the mission just for a bit of glory.” Winter scowled. “Love, I know he can be a bit cocky, but he’d never do that.” Tracer said. “No, he would. Trust me on this.” Winter sighed. “And others have gotten hurt by that.” Winter sighed. (Timeskip~!)

 

 

Winter woke up a few hours later, to find that Tracer was gone. “Lena?” Winter called. Winter ran out to find everyone left her behind. She scowled and sighed heavily. At least they left a miniship behind for her. She got in and started the ride back to Overwatch headquarters. As she walked through the door, she heard someone clearing their throat and tapping their foot impatiently. “And just why didn’t you come back with the others?” 76 asked. “I would have, had they woken me up.” Winter mumbled. “You’re mumbling again, Winter!” 76 snapped. “I WOULD HAVE, HAD THEY WOKEN ME UP!!” Winter accidentally snapped. 76’s face visibly froze and Winter realized what just happened. “Oooh~!” Mccree grinned. “Jesse-“ Winter growled. “Excuse me?” 76 asked, with that false calm tone again. “He didn’t wake me up when he should ha-“ Winter started. “Then MAYBE you shouldn’t have fallen asleep on the job!!” 76 snapped. “I-I tried-“ Winter started. “NOT HARD ENOUGH, APPARENTLY!” He snapped. “S-Sorry, sir….” Winter stuttered. “GOOD. NOW GET TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY IN THERE UNTIL YOU’RE EITHER CALLED OUT, OR TRULY SORRY.” He snapped. Winter trudged off to her room. “ooh~! Someone’s in trouble~!” Mccree sang happily. “SHUT. UP. JESSE.” Winter growled. Winter made it to her room and slammed the door shut and locked it. She tucked herself into a corner as tightly as she could.(Timeskip~!)

 

 

 

 

Winter slowly got up as she was called out. “What?” She asked sleepily. “I came to check up on you. I heard Jack lost it last night with you.” Mercy said. “I’m fine now. I shoulda kept myself awake.” Winter shrugged. “Look at me.” Mercy said. Winter slowly looked her in the eyes. “No you’re not. I can tell.” Mercy sighed. “Mercy, I’m fine.” Winter sighed. “No, you’re not.” Mercy insisted. “What tells ya that?” Winter asked. “I asked Tracer about it and she told me that you were absolutely shaking.” Mercy said. “So?” Winter asked. “You still are.” Mercy said. “Oh……That’d be the anxiety attack still working.” Winter sighed. “Why didn’t you say something?!” Mercy asked. “I didn’t wanna seem weak…” Winter sighed. “Asking for help doesn’t make you weak! It shows that you’ve reached your limits and can’t push anymore!” Mercy assured. “Try telling my anxiety that.” Winter chuckled darkly. “Well, I can’t do that, but-“ Mercy started before hugging Winter. “-I can do this!” Mercy smiled. “Feel better?” Mercy asked. “Much….Thanks Mercy…” Winter smiled weakly. “Good! We wouldn’t want one of our strongest soldiers down, now would we?” Mercy asked. “You’re too nice to me, Mercy.” Winter smiled. “I do try!” Mercy smiled.


	2. Caindo aos pedaços...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Goes On A Mission With 76 And The Gang. It Doesn't Go Too Well For Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters In One Day??? Whaaaat?! (If Ya Get The "Password" Reference, I Respect You Greatly ;3) (Also, The Title Is In Portuguese If Ya Wanna Translate It.)

“Next mission, Winter’s going with…..” 76 started. A groan was heard from 76’s direction. “What’s the matter, sir?” Winter asked carefully. “Winter’s going with Team Iron Will. MY team.” 76 groaned. “I-I’ll stay out of the way….(Like always.)” Winter mumbled. “What was that?” 76 asked. “I’ll-UGH, never mind!” Winter sighed heavily. “Sure, kid.” 76 said, ruffling Winter’s hair. “(Jackaft.)” Winter growled, fixing her hair. “Did you say something?” 76 asked. “No, sir!” Winter said quickly. “Okay, well everyone’s already getting ready for the mission so I’d recommend doing the same.” 76 said. “Yes sir.” Winter huffed. Winter packed a small backpack and trudged over to the dropship, waiting for everyone. The first to show up was Brigitte followed by Symmetra, Lúcio, and finally, Soldier 76. “Everyone knows the mission, so there’s no need for a briefing.” 76 said. “(Typical. Forgetting I’m here…)” Winter grumbled under her breath. “Sorry, sir, but I forgot what the mission was, can we get a quick briefing?” Lúcio asked. “Right. Basically, there’s a load of explosives being transported through the city and we need to escort it.” 76 explained. “Right, thanks!” Lúcio smiled. “No problem, kid.” 76 said. They took off for the city. (Timeskip~!)

 

 

 

Once they touched down, Winter started walking to the door, but she was held back by Soldier 76. “Yeah, no. I don’t trust you near explosives.” 76 said. “Then what am I here for?!” Winter asked. “Moral support.” He growled. “I kinda can’t give moral support from the dropship, sir.” Winter sighed. “Are you sassing me, kid?” 76 growled. “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m TIRED of being treated like a baby when I can handle myself!!” Winter snapped. “STAY. HERE.” 76 growled. “Bu-“ Winter started. “THAT’S AN ORDER, SOLDIER.” He growled. “Fine.” Winter sighed. “AM I CLEAR?!” He growled. “Yes, sir.” Winter sighed, mocking a salute. “GOOD.” He growled, getting close to her face before leaving and locking the door. Winter huffed and sat down, arms crossed. “It’s not fair……..I always get left behind…….Yet the other newbies get to go on the field. It’s not fair….” Winter whimpered. Winter’s gaze drifted to the main console and she walked over. “I wonder…” Winter said. Her comlink rang. “Yello?” Winter said. “*Don’t even think about trying to use anything on the ship.*” 76 said over the comlink. “Spoilsport.” Winter huffed as he hung up. Winter’s eyes drifted over to a radar with a few blips on them. “That’s probably not good.” Winter winced. She tried calling 76, but he didn’t pick up. After about ten minutes of trying, he picked up. “*stop calling me. You’re distracting me.*” He grumbled. “76, sir! There’s some blips on the-“ Winter started. “*I don’t care. DON’T call me again.*” He said, hanging up. She noticed the blips were approaching 76 and the rest of the team and she weighed her options. If she pursued, 76 would yell at her, but if she DIDN’T, he’d still yell at her. She decided to follow, punching in the password to open the door. *P A S S W O R D .* As soon as it opened, she bolted out to where the blips were last seen.

 

 

 

She snuck over to them, hid, and recognized them almost immediately. “T-Talon….? What are they doing here…?” Winter thought. “The explosives should be here, boss.” Sombra said. “Good. There’s no way we’re leaving without them.” Reaper said. “They’re here for the explosives…? But it’s just a bomb, they could probably create a better one…!” Winter thought. “Are you sure about this? I mean, we could probably create a better one.” Sombra asked. “THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!” Winter snapped accidentally. The three turned around and Winter gulped. “Forget I was here….!” Winter chuckled nervously. “Grab her.” Reaper ordered. “FRIIIIICK!!!!!” Winter yelped, running away. “Don’t let her get away!!” Reaper snapped. “I won’t!” Sombra said, chasing after Winter. Winter ran in a zigzag pattern, eventually falling down into an alleyway. “CRAP, CRAP, CRAAAAP!!!” Winter yelped, running out. She ran out and into someone. “What are you doing out here?!” 76 growled. “T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-“ Winter started. “Well?!?” 76 snapped. “Hold on, sir, I think she’s trying to say somethin’.” Lúcio said. “Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Talon……!!! H-H-H-Here……!!!” Winter panted heavily. “WHAT?!?” 76 growled. “I-I’m sorry……” Winter whimpered. “You SHOULD be. You left your post!!” 76 growled. “I TRIED TO CALL YOU, DUMBASS!!!!!!” Winter snapped. “excuse me?!” 76 growled. “I TRIED TO CALL YOU TO TELL YOU, BUT YOU DIDN’T LISTEN!!!! YOU NEVER DO, UNLESS I’M TELLING YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANNA HEAR!!!!” Winter snapped. “Did you just raise your voice at me?” 76 asked. Uh oh. Fake calm tone. “S-So what?!? Ya can’t kill me!!! Besides, we have bigger problems to deal with-“ Winter started. “Uh, NO. WE have bigger problems to deal with, YOU’RE gonna go BACK to the dropship and wait until we return.” 76 growled. “N-No….” Winter stuttered. “THAT’S AN ORDER.” 76 growled. “Me and orders had a bit of falling out.” Winter said, narrowing her eyes. “You little-“ 76 started. “Ladies, ladies! You’re both pretty! We’ve got bigger issues!” Lúcio said. “Right.” 76 growled. “Have you found your ult yet?” 76 asked. “N-No….” Winter whimpered. “Perfect, get out there.” 76 said, tossing her into the fray without a second thought. “Oof!!” Winter grunted, landing on the pavement. She slowly got up before someone picked her up by the neck. “Hrk!” Winter choked. “Gotcha.” Reaper smirked. “Hey…..It’s edgelord…” Winter taunted. “Widowmaker, how’s the progress with the bomb?” Reaper asked. “*Just barely making a move on it.*” Widowmaker said over the comlink. “Good.” Reaper said. Winter struggled weakly. “What’s the matter? Uncomfortable?” Reaper taunted. “No, just keepin’ ya busy for a few seconds.” Winter grinned. “What the-“ Reaper started. “Eat this, freak.” 76 said, ramming the butt of his pulse rifle into his face. “OW!!” Reaper yelped, dropping Winter. Winter scuttled away. “We make a pretty good team!” Winter smiled. “Don’t touch me.” 76 growled. “Fair enough.” Winter said. (Timeskip because I’m lazy~!)

 

 

 

 

 

Talon retreated and Winter sat down, panting heavily. “Need help there?” Lúcio joked. “Oh shush….” Winter chuckled dryly. “Let’s go. Back to the dropship.” 76 said. “Yes sir.” Winter said slowly getting up. “If ya keep us waiting too long, you’re walking back.” 76 said. “It’s a TWO HOUR WALK!!” Winter gasped. “Then hurry up.” 76 smirked. Winter got up as quickly as she could and limped over to the dropship. When she reached an open seat, she plopped down. “Ow…….My leg hurts….” Winter groaned. “Ya should get Mercy to look at it.” Lúcio said. “Thank, Lúc.” Winter smiled weakly. “How does it hurt?” Lúcio asked. “It feels like it’s broken, but not.” Winter said. “Oh. Gotcha.” Lúcio said. (Timeskip to Mercy healing Winter~!)

 

 

 

 

“What happened out there today?!” Mercy gasped, seeing Winter’s wounds. “Talon attacked and 76 didn’t listen to me.” Winter said. “You’re not telling me something.” Mercy said. “What do ya mean?” Winter asked nervously. “I know that they’d never attack you without a weapon.” Mercy said. “……………..It……It wasn’t them who smacked me.” Winter sighed. “76 again?” Mercy asked. Winter fell silent. “Winter, you have to understand, 76 only wants what’s best for you!” Mercy said. “Oh, really?! So why doesn’t he teach me about the dangers and how to fend against them?!?!?” Winter snapped. “Winter, you’re being-“ Mercy started. “He HATES me, Mercy!!! Ever since day one, he’s been harder on me than the others!!! I don’t get it!!!” Winter snapped. “Winter, sweetheart, he doesn’t hate you-!” Mercy started. “THEN EXPLAIN WHY HE NEVER TEACHES ME ANYTHING USEFUL!! EXPLAIN WHY I NEVER GET TO GO ONTO THE FIELD WITHOUT A BABYSITTER!!! EXPLAIN WHY HE PICKS ON ME MORE THAN THE OTHERS!!!” Winter snapped. “He just wants to prepare you for the coldness of the worl-“ Mercy started. “HE DOESN'T NEED TO!!! I GREW UP IN AN ABUSIVE AND NEGLECTFUL HOUSEHOLD, DAMMIT!!!! I DON'T NEED ANY PREPARATION FOR THE COLDNESS OF THE WORLD BECAUSE I GREW UP IN IT!!!! IN FACT, I DARESAY THAT HE'S SLOWLY TURNING INTO MY DAD!!!” Winter snapped. “Winter….!” Mercy gasped. “H-He hates me………I-I know he d-d-does……” Winter whimpered. Outside the room, Soldier 76 was listening in. “Kid, I just don’t want you to be consumed by the darkness inside you….Not like Him….” Soldier 76 sighed quietly.


End file.
